Because I Loved You So Much
by WitchJuliana
Summary: In truth, one will do whatever it takes to show their loved one that they love them.  Even if it means killing them.  May have large amounts of character killing, one-sided relationships, and gore.  For Ofos.


**A/N: ****Hi there! Some of you may or may not remember this story being posted before, but this is my yandere yuri story of Ofos! The original one was removed by Rimi after she quit . Since I adored this story so much, I decided to repost it on my account! This may or may not turn into a whole story where all the Vocaloids get killed one way or another, but that's only if my readers and reviewers think that that's an awesome idea. So, tell me in a review what you think! Oh yes, and below this A/N is the ORIGINAL A/N for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!**

**Oh ho ho. What is this my friends? A fanfic? And a yandere one too? What is the meaning of this? Well, I'll tell you! Remember that 4****th**** wall breaking fic I wrote? In that fic, I mentioned something about a collection of yandere one-shots to lure Ofos back. And guess what? She came back! For about a day! Joy! So now, I think we either gotta wait for her to come back, or we must resort to luring her back with or one-shots! So enjoy this fanfic! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. **

**WARNING: INCLUDES ONE-SIDED YURI, GORE, KILLING, AND IMPLIED KILLING.**

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan? May I come in?" Luka asked, knocking at her older sister's door. Prima, who was in the middle of writing a story for class, smiled and opened the door for her sister. Luka came in with a load of Prima's folded laundry.

"Onee-chan, I finished doing our laundry! Do you want me to put them away for you while you finish your homework?" offered Luka, being the every so kind little sister she was.

"No need for that dear," replied Prima, affectionately messing up her sister's pink hair, "I'll do it myself. Don't you need to finish dinner?"

"That's right! I'll go do that right now! Onee-chan, what do you want to eat today?"

"Hmm… You can make whatever you want. I'm fine as long as it's your cooking!" she said, laughing. Luka smiled happily.

"Okay Onee-chan! I'm glad that Onee-chan loves my cooking so much! I'll make your favorites today!" Luka placed her sister's clothes on her desk when she remembered something.

"Oh yes. Onee-chan?" she asked, picking up a handkerchief from the top of the pile, "This isn't yours, is it?" She waved the handkerchief in front of her sister's face.

"That?" she took a good look at the handkerchief, "Oh yeah! You see, I hurt my knee yesterday and Leon-"

"You got hurt Onee-chan?" cried Luka. She bent down and looked worriedly at her sister's knee.

"Are you alright?" Prima sighed.

"Luka, don't worry. I'm fine now. This happened yesterday. There's nothing to be worried about," she smiled reassuringly to her sister. Luka frowned.

"This happened yesterday and I didn't notice? I'm sorry Onee-chan…" Prima laughed.

"There's no need to be sorry! It wasn't your fault that you didn't notice!"

"But still," muttered Luka quietly, "that handkerchief had Onee-chan's blood on it. I shouldn't of have washed it… I should of have kept Onee-chan's blood…"

"Come again?" asked Prima, not hearing Luka's last statement.

"Oh nothing!" she replied happily, "Who gave you that handkerchief again Onee-chan?"

"That? Oh, Leon gave it to me…" she replied dreamily. Luka was silent.

"Luka? What's wrong?" Prima frowned and gently shook Luka's shoulders.

"It's HIM again," she growled softly.

"What?" Prima asked, confused, "What about Leon?" Luka's face turned into a hideous snarl as she pushed her sister off her chair.

"HIM!" she screamed angrily, "IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT HIM!" she knocked Prima's stuff off her desk, making a loud crashing noise besides Prima.

"L-luka?" Prima stammered out, trying to avoid the mess that Luka was making.

"WHY do you ALWAYS have to BE around HIM?" she knocked down a picture of her and Prima. Suddenly, Luka snapped out of her rage and looked at the broken photograph. She bent down and picked it up.

"You used to always play with me," she whispered sadly, "You would always be at home, waiting and greeting me. We would always go out and have fun," she carefully placed the broken photograph back onto the desk. Prima slowly got up and gently laid her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently, "I'm still here for you-" Luka smacked her sister's hands off her.

"LIES!" she yelled, "YOU LIAR!" Prima took a step back, shocked by the sudden changes that Luka was going through. Luka pushed her sister onto her bed.

"Now," she whispered angrily, "all you DO is go on little dates with LEON! You stay over at his house, you eat DINNER at his house, and you come home late! All. Because. Of. HIM!" Luka wrapped her hands around Prima's neck.

"L-luka!" she gasped out, "S-stop! I c-can't breathe!" Luka ignored Prima's pleas.

"Where WERE you last night anyway ONEE-CHAN? Were you at his HOUSE again? Huh?" Luka tightened her grasp around Prima's neck.

"WELL?" Prima let out a strangled gasp.

"I! I!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING ME IN THE EYE?" Luka shook her sister's neck.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I-i… l-l-l-love… h-him!" Prima managed to choke out with the last of her breath. Luka's hands disappeared from her neck. She let out a huge gasp of relief as air returned to her body.

"W-why?" Luka looked at Prima with eyes full of pain, "Why him?" Prima rubbed her neck and refused to look at her sister.

"Why Onee-chan?" she cried out, tears falling from her face, "What does he have that I don't?" Prima said nothing.

"Onee-chan!" she wailed, "I love you!" Prima looked up in shock. Her sister LOVED her? In THAT way?

"Why is it that you picked HIM over ME? I cook for you, and clean, and do your laundry! Why do you love him and not me?" Luka backed up onto the wall behind her and slid down it.

"L-Luka…" Prima made a slow reach over to her sister.

"Onee-chan!" she said suddenly, "Did you eat his food last night?" Prima was startled.

"Um… yes…" Luka's widened in shock.

"Oh no! No wonder you like him so much!" Luka began to crawl over to Prima on all fours.

"L-luka? W-what?"

"He had poison in his food, and because of that poison… Oh no! Now that poison is in Onee-chan's body! I have to do something!" Luka took out a pair of scissors, sharp and clean. Prima looked in shock at the scissors. _Run, _she told herself, _RUN!_ But Prima didn't run. She was frozen in fear, staring at the glinting blades that were inching towards her slowly….

"I have to clean Onee-chan's stomach somehow…" muttered Luka, "I have to…" Suddenly, she gave a dangerous looking smile.

"Onee-chan!" she said sweetly, "Close your eyes for a bit!" She stabbed her scissors into Prima's stomach. Prima screamed in pain.

"L-luka!" she screamed, "S-stop it! Please! It h-hurts!" Prima tried to push her sister away, but Luka merely took her sister's arms and broke them. Prima screamed in agony.

"L-luka!" she gasped out, "S-stop it! Please!" Luka proceeded to breaking Prima's legs, causing Prima to scream even more. Prima began to cry tears of pain and fear.

"Don't worry Onee-chan!" she said reassuringly, "This will only hurt a bit…!" She proceeded to slowly cut Prima's stomach open.

"Ha- ah! N-no! Don't! Stop cutting! AHHHH!" Prima continued to plea to Luka, but Luka gagged her instead. Prima eyes widened as Luka bent closer to her face.

"Onee-chan…" she said, pouting sadly, "If you keep talking like that, then you'll only make me feel bad! I didn't want to gag you, but you kept PLEADING with me, so I had to! Now I can't listen to you SCREAM IN PAIN ANYMORE!" she finished her sentence with an insane smile. She continued to cut Prima up. It was like she was dissecting a frog; she made a long gash that started just above Prima's bellybutton, all the way up to her collarbone. Luka frowned, realizing that the clothes were getting in the way of her dissecting. She ripped her sister's shirt off and continued with the cutting. She continued cutting down below Prima's bellybutton, stopping a few inches under her waistline. Prima was breathing hard, her eyes already glazed over by the pain. Luka continued cutting, making three inch long cuts by Prima's collarbone and near the bottom of the gash. After that was done, she folded the flaps of skin and muscle to the side and had a nice, long look at Prima's innards, exposing them to the air. Luka stroked Prima's heart, earning her twitch in pain.

"Onee-chan's heart is so pretty!" she murmured, licking her lips, "Don't worry Onee-chan! I'm going to leave your heart alone! It'll be the last thing I take from you today!" Luka proceeded to removing her sister's innards, starting at the very bottom. She pulled the first intestine out very slowly, making Prima writhe in pain. After pulling it out, she used her scissors and snipped the rest of it out. Prima let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Luka shivered in delight.

"Scream again Onee-chan!" she ripped out the intestine, not bothering to cut it. Prima screamed even louder.

"I'm so happy Onee-chan!" Luka cried out, "You can scream through the gags! Scream some more! I want to hear your beautiful voice some more!" she continued to rip out her sister's innards, making the walls in Prima's room more red than they usually were. As Luka tore through Prima's body, she threw all the intestines behind her, making a bloody, gory pile of innards. By the time Luka had reached her lungs, Prima was already dead, gag covered with blood since Prima had been spitting out blood for some time now. Luka didn't notice that her sister was dead, even though her heart had already stopped beating. She just continued to rip out Prima's s innards, that is, until she reached her sister's heart.

"Onee-chan!" she said, "I'm going to leave your heart in your body so that you can remain alive!" No answer. Luka smiled a delusional smile.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Luka waited for an answer and laughed.

"I should have known! After all this, you still want dinner huh?" she picked up Prima's body and carried her out to the table.

"Wait here! I'm going to make dinner!" Luka went back into Prima's room and took the pile of innards with her into the kitchen. Sticking her head out into the doorway, she looked directly at the corpse sitting at the table.

"Don't worry! It'll only take a minute! I'm going to finish this one dish!" she said, smiling happily. She proceeded to cutting the innards up, one by one, and then placed them in a bowl with various seasonings. Taking out a frying pan, she quickly fried the innards together adding in bits and pieces of vegetables and meat. Adding in some noodles to the mix, she poured in a homemade sauce that she made that day. She grabbed a plate and quickly served the meal.

"Onee-chan!" she called out, "Dinner is ready!" Luka brought the dish out and placed it down in front of Prima's still-bleeding body.

"Are you ready to eat?" No one answered.

"Oh right! I need to take the gag off first!" Luka removed the gag from Prima's mouth, revealing a large amount of blood trailing down from her mouth.

"Onee-chan!" she giggled out, "I know you're hungry, but you don't need to drool!" Luka moved swiftly to wipe off all the blood from Prima's face, pocketing the napkin afterwards. Luka stopped a bit, as if listening to the imaginary voice of her dead sister.

"Hmm? You want me to feed you? Okay!" she paused a bit, "Well, I guess that makes sense since you can't use your arms for a while! Here! I'll feed you!" She opened Prima's mouth open and viciously stuffed some food into her mouth.

"This dish is made out of negi!" Luka exclaimed happily, "I'm sure Miku would have liked to eat this dish, huh Onee-chan?" she stopped for a minute and looked proud, "It's a shame she's not here though, I'm sure she would of eaten the whole dish!" Luka's face darkened, "Like she did LAST time…" Her face quickly brightened.

"But that's in the past, right Onee-chan? You always told me to put things behind me, no matter how bad~!" Luka quickly took another dish from the table and placed it in front of Prima's corpse.

"This one has carrots and eggplants in it! I should have invited Gumi and Gakupo over, but they were away on their trip!" She proceeded to stuffing a spoonful of food into the corpse. It made a sickening sound as the food was pushed into the now rotting mouth. Luka then took out yet another dish, only this one looked like it was a dessert.

"I know what you are going to say Onee-chan," she said, sighing dramatically, "'Main courses before the dessert!' But this is a fruit pizza! So technically this IS a main dish!" She took a slice of pizza and rolled it into a small, mouth-sized cylinder.

"Say ahhh!" She stuffed it into the corpse and pushed it (along with other foods) down its throat.

"Delicious right? I made it with apples, cherries, bananas, oranges, and a hint of sake for flavoring! But don't worry! I have and extra bottle of sake right here!" She placed a bottle of red liquid in front of it.

"Courtesy of Meiko! Although, she didn't want to part with it so soon… And Rin and Len were a bit stubborn with giving up their supply of fruit… But I managed to get the cherries and apples from Miki and Yuki easily!" she giggled cutely. She poured some of the liquid its mouth, watching in fascination as the liquid stained its lips a bloody red.

"Hmm? You want to know what we have for dessert? Well~, we have ice cream with coffee-flavored syrup! Kaito and Kiyoteru were more than happy to give those to me when I mentioned that it was for you! But you can eat that after you finish your dinner, okay?" She brought another plate; this one has been freshly made not too long ago.

"Onee-chan! You should recognize this one! You made this recipe up yourself! Tuna Surprise!" She lifted the plate up to its eyes, as if it could look and smile in amazement at the dish. Luka smiled.

"You're amazed right? You thought I wouldn't be able to figure your secret ingredient! But I did in the end~! Was it your "love" that you used as an ingredient? Yay! I was right! Here, eat up!" Luka tried to stuff in more food into its mouth, but realized that there already too much food in its mouth. She frowned when she realized this.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong? Why won't you eat anymore?" she shook the corpse, receiving a flopping head in return. She widened her eyes and her mouth formed an O in realization.

"You're full, aren't you Onee-chan? Well then, try your best to eat this little bit of food. I know that you probably can't stomach anymore, but please taste my Tuna Surprise! I tried really hard to make like yours!" She stuffed in a spoonful of Tuna Surprise into its mouth and forced it shut.

"So? How does it taste?" She looked hopeful for a moment, but then her eyes darkened.

"… Oh. I see. So, it wasn't as good as yours, right, Onee-chan?" she walked closer to the corpse, "In your recipe, it mentioned that I needed to have love. I put a lot of love into making it, but was it not enough?" she reached into the corpse and stroked its heart, "Maybe it needed your love. Or maybe…" Luka then stroked the area where her heart was, "Maybe it needed more of my love. Or maybe both of ours…" Luka took out the pair of scissors hidden in her pocket and ran her fingers down the blade.

"Do you remember that shop Mama used to have?" she walked into the kitchen and came back with a knife sharpener.

"She used to make those lovely kimonos, remember Onee-chan? She made us some too, remember? She made you that red and black one, and she made me that pink and blue one," she balanced the knife sharpener in one hand, and the scissors in another.

"She used to tell us," she opened the scissor blades, "that scissors," she placed one of the blades on the whetstone, "work best when sharp." She began to slowly sharpen her scissors..

_Shing. _

_Shing._

_Shing_

"These used to be Mama's scissors… "

_Shing._

_Shing._

_Shing._

"Until she died of course." She lifted them up to her face.

"There! Nice and sharp now!" She looked sadly at her sister's corpse.

"I guess I didn't make the dish good enough Onee-chan…" she stroked her sister's still heart again, "But I guess I need more love in it, right Onee-chan?" She waited for a reply, but finally noticed that there wasn't one.

"Onee-chan?" she shook the body.

"Why won't you say anything?" her eyes widened in fear.

"Onee-chan! This isn't funny!" she began to quake, first in fear, then in anger.

"ONEE-CHAN!" she screamed, "I SAID THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" she began to slap the corpse's face back and forth.

"DO I NEED TO GIVE YOU MORE PAIN? HUH?"

No reply.

"IF YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING I WON'T HAVE HURT YOU ANYMORE"

No reply. Luka stopped in the middle of her rage.

"Y-you wanted more love in the dish, right Onee-chan?" She calmed herself down and looked straight into her sister's dead eyes.

"Then…" she held the pair of scissors over her head, "I'll give you more love …" She swung the scissors down.

"ONEE-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**A/N: Soooooooooo how'd you guys like it? I let a total of three friends read it at different stages. The first one read it right after Luka finished cooking. She said "I feel sick…" and that was only because she didn't like cannibalism ^^;. Another one read after Luka gave Prima the 2****nd**** dish. She said "It's scary!" And the last friend read just when Luka finished serving the second to last dish. She said "It was good, but is this what goes through your mind all the time?" … Yeahhhhhh. I'm gonna show it to another friend right after I send this to Rimi. Her words were something like this: "BRING IT ON JULIANA! I CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU THROW AT ME!" Hope she doesn't sue me. Anyway, expect o see from KFG soon! Oh yeah, and sorry if the ending seems rushed. This is the longest one-shot I ever wrote! So anyway… Bye bii!**


End file.
